Project Summary/Abstract: RMD Inc. proposes to develop direct reading, highly sensitive, reusable point sensors for detecting organophosphate and carbomate pesticide and nerve agent contamination in liquid and air. The sensors can be made for visual detection and handheld instrument readout using absorbance and fluorescence transduction modes, and will be suitable for unattended continuous monitoring. These sensors will be made using an ultra thin sensor coating fabrication technique which allows for fast response, high selectivity, and reusability. This technique is easy to carry out, is inexpensive, and does not require expensive chemical conjugation steps. The proposed sensor fabrication method also takes into account the challenges imposed by different liquid sample matrices. In the Phase I program, we will concentrate on developing sensor badges and optical probes for detection of pesticides in both air and aqueous samples. We will also study our evanescent wave probes for prototype fabrication in potential Phase II. In the Phase II program, we will complete the development of these sensors, fully characterize both sensor badges & fiber probes and develop instrument prototypes. Development of these new sensors will make it possible to conduct field monitoring of pesticide contamination of air, food and water sources both conveniently and cheaply. The sensors will also be useful in security applications in a situation where organophosphates chemical agents are suspected. Project Narrative: RMD Inc. proposes to investigate a direct reading, highly sensitive, reusable point detection sensors for organophosphate and carbomate pesticide and nerve agent contamination in liquid and air. Both hand held and unattended continuous monitoring systems are possible. These sensors will be made using an ultra thin, sensor coating, and fabrication technique for fast response, high selectivity, and reusability, a technique which is easy and inexpensive to carry out. The proposed sensors will enable in-field monitoring of pesticide contamination of air, food and water sources. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]